


No More Waiting

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hugging, Kissing, Punching, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Len comes back in the middle of some battle. Yay.(I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, a Len's-back-from-the-dead fic. Because we can't have enough of those. Oh, and I wrote this on my phone, so apologies in advance for typos. Enjoy!

"That's not possible."  
Sara was standing frozen in the middle of the battlefield, looking at the fallen soldier in front of her. When she regained use of her legs, she ran towards the man and kneeled over him to confirm the impossible: the man's face was clearly completely covered in ice.

"No."  
It couldn't be; she must have imagined the familiar whirring sound, the burst of blue coming from behind her and hitting the man in the face.  
She closed her eyes. There was only one way to find out.  
Slowly, she got to her feet and turned around.

What she saw caused her to draw a shaky breath. Because yes.

"Hello, assassin."  
Sara wanted to answer, but all words seemed to be stuck in her throat. Instead, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, like she was scared that someone would take him away again.  
He closed his eyes and returned the embrace, as Sara started sobbing into his parka. "It's okay," he said softly. "I'm here now."

A few minutes later, while the battle was calming down around them, she pulled away, and just as he started to say something, she drew back her fist and punched him hard in the face.  
Len held both hands to his left cheek as he stared at her. "What the hell was that for?!"   
"Don't you dare ever doing something that stupid again! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I lost you?! When we did?!"  
"Sara, what the hell's going-" Mick stopped mid-sentence. "What the fuck."   
Leonard sighed and looked at the other man. "Hey there, partner."

Mick decided to do things a little different than Sara. Unlike her, he marched up to his friend, punched him across the other cheek, and then took him into a tight hug. "You motherfucking idiot," he muttered.  
Len sighed. "Sorry."  
The arsonist let him go after a few seconds, revealing the sight of the team standing in a half circle, minus the Hawks, with two apparent newbies. He raised his hand awkwardly. "Hi."  
Jax responded with a mumbled greeting, but the rest kept quiet.

It was their dear captain who broke the silence. "I owe you an apology, mr. Snart. This was my fault, I shouldn't have brought you onto this-"  
The criminal cut him off. "Okay, okay, stop. First of all, Rip, you can call me Leonard. We're there. Second, no one makes me do anything. I chose to come onto this mission, and I chose to take Mick's place at the Oculus. Lastly, it doesn't matter. I'm alive." He waved his hand around for emphasis. Rip sighed and nodded.

Ray spoke up next, but not to Len. "Sara?" He asked. "Didn't you say that if you'd ever see him again, you would do this thing?"  
Sara gave Ray a vicious glare, that morphed into a smirk. "I did, didn't I?"  
So she strode up to Leonard again, and put her arms around his neck. "Hey," she whispered.  
Leonard didn't answer. Instead, he captured her mouth in a mind-blowing kiss. She put a hand on his cheek to pull him (impossibly) closer, while his hands went to her waist.

When Rip coughed awkwardly, they finally broke apart. They rested their foreheads together, both smiling softly.

"I've been waiting to do that since the Oculus," she said with a soft chuckle.  
"I've been waiting since the day I met you," he answered softly.  
She laughed.  
"No more waiting," she assured him.  
He nodded. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing getting together fics. I also love reading comments (hint hint) ;)


End file.
